


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十七章 宴会前夕

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十七章 宴会前夕

“赫尔加，赫尔加！！” 刚得到那个拉文克劳的信，戈德里克就急急忙忙的跑向了厨房. 已经是午夜了，酒馆里一片安静，黑漆漆的，甚至照明的蜡烛都打着瞌睡，但厨房里却传来窸窸窣窣的人说话的声音. 

“莉亚，当年的事…我也有责任. 不过现在都过去了，一切都会变好的. ” 厨房里除了赫尔加以外还有老板和一个小姑娘，那个小姑娘干瘦干瘦的，一看就是没吃饱饭的样子，不过眼睛到挺有神的.被戈德里克这么一叫，厨房里的三人一下子沉默了下来，齐刷刷的看向他. “呃，别这么看着我，我只是找赫尔加有点事. 老福特，这个小姑娘从哪冒出来的啊？还挺可爱的.” 戈德里克走进了厨房，将手里的邀请函给赫尔加，顺便问问老板. 

“这是我的女儿，西西莉亚. 莉亚，这是格兰芬多. 戈德里克. 格兰芬多. ” 

“我知道你是谁，一个想当骑士的巫师. 有人说你是个爱管闲事的笨蛋. ” 女孩盯着格兰芬多说.“哈哈！没想到他还挺关心我的嘛，他还跟你说什么了？” 格兰芬多轻轻拍了拍女孩的头，笑着说. 

“他还说，我家人…的死并不是以外，教会还会有下一步计划. “ 说道这里的时候，女孩不由得握紧了拳头. 

“你的家人？梅林啊！两个星期前在森林里发生的那些果然是安排好的，唉....不过你能做些什么呢？莉亚，别做傻事啊！你的家人还在这里.” 赫尔加听到这番话，心里也不由得一凉，只能尽力安慰，却也不能说些什么.”嗯..我的家人确实还在，不过并不是这家伙...” 小姑娘看了她父亲. “我一定会把他带回家的，格兰芬多，刚才应该有人给了你一样东西吧. ”

“嗯，刚才确实有人给我了一样东西，看来你真的很想进去呢？” 这回，戈德里克蹲了下来，握住小姑娘的肩说：“你应该已经想清楚了吧，如果真的那么想去，那我带你进去也可以，只是，你以后别再跟老福特生气了，他一不开心，我的酒也喝的不开心，听懂了吗？” 

”莉亚！“ “戈德里克！” 旁边的赫尔加和酒馆老板异口同声的喊了出来，它们都觉得戈德里克这么做绝对是疯了.

“莉亚，你确定你要去那吗？太危险了！” 他再也不想失去她第二次了. 

莉亚看着老板，轻轻的微笑了一下说：“ 你确定你能拦得住我吗？以前你就没拦住母亲，你想保护的没有一个保护了，母亲死的时候你在哪？那些孩子….！那些孩子! 它们不是你的同胞吗？它们死的时候你在哪？你说啊！你说啊！你这个！懦夫！！” 女孩撕心裂肺泣不成声，这些问题在她的心头徘徊许久，这个男人，这个男人是个懦夫，他抛弃了他们！但是他母亲不也是个自私的女人吗？她为了魔法，连她都可以随意出卖….

“啪！” 清脆的一声响，便随着四人的目光，赫尔加给了女孩一耳光.

莉亚当时就愣了，她没想到看似温柔的大姐姐能做出这种举动. 

”永远！永远！别再对你的家人说这种话！” 

“我不会再说了，我累了，我找到他之后，我就带他走，远离这一切. ” 女孩慢慢走出了厨房.

“顺便，你的饼干真的做的很好吃. ” 

“唉，这孩子. 给你们添麻烦了.” 酒馆老板默默的看着她的女儿，也只能和他越走越远，相距无言。

“我没事，这孩子也是遭遇了太多了罢. ” 赫尔加对酒馆老板说. “是啊！她遭遇的真的太多了. 我真的是一个不称职的父亲, 她说的一点都没错. 天晚了，两位请自便，老福特先走一步了. 

待酒馆老板走了不久，赫尔加就死死揪住格兰芬多的耳朵, 揪的格兰芬多哇哇大叫. “赫尔加，赫尔加，你先松手！有话好好说！哎呦！“ 戈德里克想保耳朵不成，又被狠狠踢了一脚. 

以前不知道这姑娘有这么大力气啊，格兰芬多想. “你到底是怎么想的！让一个孩子去那种地方！“ 处于暴怒状态的赫奇帕奇可是不好惹的. 

”没问题的！这孩子估计已经做好功课了！你觉得就算我不让他去，她能甘心吗？ 哎呦！而且也不仅仅是她一个人去，我们俩都会去，就算发生什么事，也有我呢！“ 说着，耳朵被揪的通红的格兰芬多将手中的信封递给了赫尔加. “这是…！你为什么要我去啊！” 

“呃...先不说这个了，你一定会帮忙的对不对！正好你也不放心那个小姑娘” 格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇看着宴会邀请单上的要求感到有些尴尬. 宴会须带一名舞伴进场. 

“好吧...” 听起来是个很盛大的宴会，虽然也搞不懂格兰芬多为啥带她去，不过应该还挺有意思的.


End file.
